Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten is a Nazi Zombies map that h as been released in ''Call of Duty Black Ops''. The map is automatically unlocked for the game. The name of the map is "Theatre of the Dead" in English, which is where it takes place. The Pack-A-Punch Machine does return, along with the MP40. Excluding the MP40, the rest of the guns are Cold War weapons. Monkey Bombs also return, as well as the Ray Gun. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 however doesn't return, but there is also a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun. All the characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese have returned. The characters seem to teleport in on a platform like the one seen in Der Riese's mainframe. In addition to regular Zombies and Hellhounds, a new zombie type is included. The Crawler Zombie is a zombie that runs around on all fours. They appear to be almost naked in appearance and have a slimy green shade of skin. It's likely these zombies are in some way related to Nova 6. Crawler Zombies only appear after the power is turned on and can be quite subversive and hard to detect as they stay close to the floor. When killed, they will emit a cloud of green toxic gas which is dangerous to the player as vision becomes blurred, similar to the effects of Tabun Gas or Nova Gas in multiplayer. If killed with the Ray Gun, knife or Thundergun, Gas Zombies will not emit gas. In Kino der Toten there is a Pack-A-Punch Machine if you link the teleporter you go to the room where you can shoot zombies from there and you are safe from all zombies. Also in this map Hellhounds are still introduced from previous maps such as "Shi No Numa", as you will notice Hellhound rounds come every 5-7 rounds. The writing in the lobby states "Beware of the six". This could mean the crawlers when the power is turned on or could be just the Hellhound spawn round, no body actually knows what this means but it is believed to be Hellhound spawns, because they start to appear around round the 6 and every other six rounds within the game of limitless waves. Rooms #-The Lobby #-The Upper Hall #-The Lounge #-The Dressing Room #-The Theatre #-The Lower Hall #-The Alley #-the attic This is the starting room. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. It also has the teleporter "mainframe" in here. Quick Revive, an M14, an Olympia and a Mystery Box spawn are located here. There are a total of four windows. There are 3 doors available for moving to new rooms and areas at the top right of the staircase, one to the left under the staircase and one directly ahead under the staircase which can not be opened until the power has been activated. It is not advised to stay here past round 5. Lower Hall This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, but with only two windows, it is very easy to hold out in here. An MPL and Mystery Box spawn point are also in here. This room also has the Fire Pit trap in it. Upper Hall This room is accessed by opening the upstairs door of the lobby. It contains four barriers (only two cannot be boarded), a PM63, pictures of the group (along with the Mystery Man), a Mystery Box Spawn, and an Electro-Shock Defense. It is not advised to stay here long. Alley This "room" is very tight and can be difficult to maneuver around, but it can be easy to defend. It is recommended to go by the side closest to the Back Room during a Hellhound round. Double Tap Root Beer is located on the end closest to the starting area and it's right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will, more often than not, jump down from the roof of the building, so remain alert. At the end of the alley is a maintenance room then a narrow passage way to the Stage. Dressing Room This room is small and confined. It's suggested to get out of this room as fast as possible and to avoid it whenever possible. It's quite difficult to hold due to the fact that there's three Zombie spawns located here, and only one Electro-Shock Defense here. There is a Mystery Box spawn, along with a map here. Lounge This room is one of the more larger rooms when compared to the other rooms of the theater. It is the room that connects the Upper Hall and the Dressing Room. It contains three barriers, a stairwell that leads to the upper hallway, Speed Cola, a Sentry Gun, a Mystery Box Spawn, an MP40, and Stakeout. the attic This room is quite small when compared to the other rooms of the theater. It is the room that connects the Alley with the Stage. It contains two barriers and a Mystery Box spawn, as well as an element 115 meteor fragment. Theater Consists of two different parts: *The Stage is large, but can be very disorienting. This is one of the best rooms to fight in due to its size and the fact that one can teleport out of a sticky situtation if things get overcrowded, though both the mainframe and teleporter have to be linked beforehand. This is highly recommended to always be done as a 'plan B' after the power has been switched on. A Mystery Box is located at the end of the room against a wall. Zombie spawns are on both sides of the same wall, they can come through to dressing room and the maintenance room that are also on both sides. The Power Switch is located here too. Claymores and M16 are located on the stage as well. A Sentry Gun is located at the front center of the stage and costs 1500 points to activate, useful for killing crawlers or helping you out of a tight spot. Thought to have the only Sentry Gun, this is incorrect. There is another Sentry Gun located in the same room as Speed Cola and MP40. * T he other half is the the seating area. This is a dangerous place to be if you are being swarmed by zombies, as they can come from the stage and from the Lobby. A Mystery Box spawn is located in the center right next to a map. The Bowie Knife and Juggernog can all be bought here, they are both located in a corner almost directly by each other. There are multiple Zombie spawns both located at the front of the audience area on either side with additional zombies jumping and crawling down from the balconies and walls further down the Theater. Easter Eggs There are five hidden messages on Kino Der Toten, three are in film reels and the other two are on radios. The film reels are found by teleporting to a random room and pressing the "use" button to pick the reels up. One radio is on top of the chandelier that has not fallen in the main theatre. The other radio is inside a tower that can be seen from the alley.thumb|300px|right|All five secret messages﻿ Trivia *The fact that the only WW2-era gun in this map is the MP40 is a reference to Inglourious Basterds, which included a massacre at a Nazi Theater with the use of MP40's. Also, the name could be a reference to Operation Kino, which involved bombing a French theater hosting a Nazi night with a very similar set up as this one. *If you go to the first window on the left in the dressing room and look at the crates on the other side of the window you will hear someone knocking. *This map also has a reference to the movie "The Prestige" as the teleporter is on the stage as shown in the movie. *This location may be a reference to the signs next to the teleporters in Der Riese, this would explain why there is a teleport in a Nazi Theater. *The Pack a Punch machine on this map can only be accessed by teleporting to it and after a certain time you will be teleported back. *It seems that the four existing characters have time traveled to 1960 accidentally while using the teleporter from Der Riese. Richtofen looks eager to research more about Group 935 and making sure that Samantha is still alive. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall you can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that element 115 is there. *The set up of this map slightly resembles the set up of Verruckt. *Zombies can now jump down from the roof of the building instead of having to break through windows. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Modern Warfare 2. *Pressing the use button on a portrait will trigger a quote. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on 3 rocks. One in the main room. One in the dressing room. And one in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley. The song that plays is "115" by Elena Siegman, the theme of which is played when all players die on the map Der Riese. *After teleporting from the Pack-a-Punch room, you may not directly go back to the mainframe, but you will be teleported to random rooms. You can't shoot while you're in there, but you can still move and jump. In rare cases, a power-up can spawn there. After a while you will be teleported to the mainframe. One of these rooms looks like Verruckt before the zombie apocalypse, and another is believed to be Samantha's bedroom. You can also hear Samantha's name be called out in the few seconds you are in there. *In the main room, there is writing on the wall that says: "BEWARE THE SIX". So far, it is unknown who or what "The Six" are. It is probably a reference to the chemical agent, Nova-6. It could possibly refer to hellhounds, as they start appearing at around round 6. *There is a room with a portrait of possibly the four zombie characters in there early years. However, it looks more like the characters they were based on. For example: Doctor Richtofen, or General Amsel, Takeo Masaki, or the interrogator in Semper Fi (the first level of Call of Duty: World at War) with the knife, Nikolai Belenski, or Chernov, and finally, Tank Dempsey, or Polonsky. There is also an fifth unknown face. You can use the action button on the portraits to see what each individual character thinks of the other. *This is the first, and, so far, the only Nazi Zombie map available on the Wii. *When in the room with the pack-a-punch look at the clock when the hand makes a full rotation you will teleport back giving you 1 minute Category:Maps Category:Kino der Toten Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops